Addicted
by vermilion aura
Summary: No matter how many times he slept with her, Dante could never get enough of her. DantexOC


**Author's Notes:** It's been a month since I last updated. My apologies, guys. Adjustments in my work schedule, studying for my pharmacy exam and some other stuff occurring in my life interfered with my free time. It has been a while since I wrote any smut. So, I hope you guys enjoy it! It's thanks to a certain friend of mine that my muse decided to cooperate with me on this project, and the title is credited to the song of the same name by the band Saving Abel.

* * *

A gasp tore from her lips as she found herself pinned down to the bed, her back meeting the soft fabric of the sheets. Teal blue eyes locked with a familiar pair of ice blue orbs as her wrists were pinned over her head by a large hand. Strands of her damp, dark brown hair clung to her cheeks, and her bangs clung to her brow.

Feeling his free hand slowly move his way up her leg, Allison held her breath and clenched her hands into tight fists. She barely felt the tips of his fingers as they moved up her thigh and reached her side, but it was more than enough to make her head spin.

She gasped when he ground his hips against hers, the tip of him brushing through the fabric of the towel barricading him from where he wanted to be.

"Damn it, Allie. You have no idea how badly I fucking want you right now," he growled.

"Dante, I-"

She was cut off when he sealed his lips against hers in a powerful, lustful kiss. She mewled against his mouth as his tongue pierced through the barrier of her teeth, the organ ravishing her mouth senseless. As he deepened the kiss, Dante moved his free hand to her towel, loosening the wrap and opening it to reveal her nude form. A shiver tore through her spine as the chill of the evening racked her exposed skin.

His hand proceeded to knead her breast, while the hand holding her wrists dropped away, moving down to her other breast. He then broke away from her lips and moved down to her neck, lightly nipping and sucking her throat. Slight moans mixed in with her breathing as her hands found his head, her fingers tangling in his short, silver locks, and she arched her back when he twisted her nipples in a teasing manner.

Despite being worn out from their recent sexual encounter in the shower, Allison was still able to keep up his pace. Having been away on a demon hunting mission for a week, Dante's demon instinct had turned restless, and as his chosen mate, she was the only one to quell the raging fire that burned relentlessly within him. Ever since they created their bond, she became his own personal drug, and every romp just made him want more and more of her. It was an addiction he could never get over, and he never wanted to get over it. She brought out something in him that the numerous women he slept with in the past couldn't, and it made her a woman worth chasing after for something more than just a one-night stand.

He proceeded to leave a trail of kisses, starting from her neck and moving down to the valley between her breasts. Moving towards one breast, he lavished her skin with numerous kisses and then captured her hardened nipple. Her moaning grew louder as he suckled her nipple like a nursing kitten, the tip of his tongue lavishing the bud. He repeated the process with her other breast and nipple, making her writhe underneath the build of his muscular form.

"That's right, love. Let yourself go. Let me hear you moan," he purred against her breasts.

"I want you, Dante. I don't want you to stop."

The sound of his name was more a sigh than a word, slowly satisfying the raging beast within the hybrid demon hunter.

"I have no intention of stopping."

His hand moved down to the junction between her thighs, and he caressed her core with his fingers. A soft whimper escaped her lips as her stomach began to flutter with inner need, her grip in his hair tightening, and she had to stifle a moan that would have flooded the room when he pushed his fingers deeper into her.

He growled again, and he grabbed a hold of her wrists, pinning them down on either side of her.

"If that's not enough to make you scream, then I know what will."

She held her breath when he used his knee to push her legs apart, and she arched her back slightly, stifling a gasp when she felt the tip of him brush against the entrance to her core. Despite having slept with him numerous times since he marked her, his preparation of entering her still had the ability to excite her as if it was her first time all over again.

"I hope you're ready, Allie. I'm going to fuck you hard and senseless. This is how I've been feeling for the past week."

With a quick movement of his hips, Dante pushed himself into her core, moaning as her walls tightened around him. Her hands found his back, her nails digging into his skin as her moans turned to screams of pleasure. He kept her pinned down to the bed and picked up the pace, the ecstasy going off in numerous explosions. When her walls reached their limit, he gave a final thrust, settling himself deep inside her. Allison's body quivered as her body went lax, her breathing steadying as the euphoria began to settle down. As the tension in her body began to unwind, she fell asleep, succumbing to sleep's beckoning lull. Keeping his gaze on her sleeping face, Dante pulled the sheet over them, propping himself on his elbow and caressing her stomach with his free hand.

 _How in the hell did I end up being with you, Allie?_ he thought.

As one who had lost everything as a child and grew up withdrawn and lonely, Dante believed that he could never get close to anyone. That all changed when their paths crossed and found themselves hunting down demons together. In her, he found a reason to live, and any demon that tried to take her away from him would be dead before they even had a chance to blink.

"Dante?"

His thoughts were interrupted by her mumbling as he saw her open her eyes slightly.

"I'm not going anywhere, love. Not even the demons we fight can tear me away from you. I'm yours now, and I always will be."

With those words, she drifted back to her slumber, and a small smile formed on his lips.

 _She knows me too well._

He then placed a kiss on her forehead and proceeded to lay down beside her, wrapping an arm around her waist and burying his face into the crook of her neck.

 _This is where I belong,_ he thought before allowing himself to surrender to sleep.

* * *

 **End Notes:** I have an idea for another _Persona 5_ project involving Akira and my OC Alana thanks to the intense heat of this year's summer. Just need to put it all together before I can write it. Since I'm thinking about playing some _Persona 5_ later on, it should help. At least, I hope it will. Check back!


End file.
